Justice League Vol 1 1
* Oberon * Schrick Villains: * John Charles Collins (a terrorist) Other Characters: * Gypsy * Pat Sajak * Ronald Reagan * Rudy Giuliani * Steel (Hank Heywood III) * Tom Brokaw * Vibe * Vixen * Ms. Wootenhoffer (Maxwell Lord's secretary) Locations: * Washington, D.C. * New York City :*United Nations Building Items: * Batrope * Green Lantern Ring * Helmet of Nabu * Justice League Signal Device Vehicles: * Blue Beetle's Bug | Notes = * This issue is reprinted in the Justice League: A New Beginning trade paperback. * With issue #7, the series changes its title to Justice League International. * Batman appeared last in . * Black Canary appeared last in . * Blue Beetle appeared last in . * Captain Marvel appeared last in . * Doctor Fate appeared last in . * Doctor Light appeared last in . * Guy Gardner appeared last in . * Martian Manhunter appeared last in . * With this issue, Maxwell Lord becomes a regular supporting character throughout the remainder of the series. * Mister Miracle appeared last in . * Oberon appeared last in Mister Miracle Special #1. He appears next in . | Trivia = * The cover to this issue is re-imagined in several other comic books including Justice League Europe #1, Justice League Quarterly #1 and Formerly Known as the Justice League #1. * A version of Guy Gardner's internal monologue from page 1 is paraphrased in the opening scene in . * One of the journalists featured in this issue bears a slight resemblance to an actual reporter named Connie Chung. Her name (which is only partially provided) is revealed as "Lonnie Chu...", an obvious respelling of Connie Chung. * New York City mayor Rudy Giuliani makes a cameo appearance in this issue. * Pat Sajak, host of the daytime game show The Wheel of Fortune makes a behind-the-scenes cameo appearance on a television screen. * NBC anchorman Tom Brokaw makes a cameo appearance in this issue. * Although it is never revealed, Maxwell Lord may have used his metahuman psionic capabilities to force John Charles Collins to take his own life. Max's ability to affect the minds of others will not be revealed until . | Recommended = * Batman * Black Canary (Volume 1) * Blue Beetle (Volume 1) * Detective Comics * Doctor Fate (Volume 2) * Doctor Fate (Volume 3) * Green Lantern (Volume 2) * Justice League International * Justice League Europe * Martian Manhunter (Volume 1) * Mister Miracle (Volume 2) * Shazam: The New Beginning Related Articles * Justice League cover art gallery * Batman appearances list * Black Canary appearances list * Blue Beetle appearances list * Captain Marvel appearances list * Doctor Fate appearances list * Doctor Light appearances list * Guy Gardner appearances list * Martian Manhunter appearances list * Maxwell Lord appearances list * Mister Miracle appearances list * Oberon appearances list | Links = * Justice League article at Wikipedia * Justice League series index at the Grand Comics Database * The Captain's JLA Blog * Cosmic Teams: Justice League References * Justice League series index at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe ''(character chronologies) }}